1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wideband antenna and wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a wideband antenna and wireless communication device utilizing a part of a metal frame as an antenna body to adapt to mechanical design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An antenna is used for transmitting or receiving radio waves, to communicate or exchange wireless signals. An electronic product with a wireless communication function, such as a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., usually accesses a wireless network through a built-in antenna. Therefore, for facilitating a user to access the wireless communication network, an ideal antenna should have a wide bandwidth and a small size to meet the trend of compact electronic products, so as to integrate the antenna into a portable wireless communication device. In addition, an ideal antenna should cover different frequency bands required for different wireless communication networks.
Most of the portable wireless communication devices utilize a metal housing or a metal frame for decoration and robustness, which may cause decreased antenna gain, narrowed bandwidth or unstable antenna performance due to the metal housing or frame when the antenna is integrated in the portable wireless communication device. In such a situation, a designer not only faces a challenge of the antenna performance but also takes integration between antenna and the metal frame into consideration when integrating the antenna into the portable wireless communication device.
Therefore, how to design a wideband antenna to adapt to a mechanical design of the wireless communication device when integrating the antenna into the portable wireless communication device has become a goal in the industry.